Comfort From A Music Box
by rigifan32
Summary: Fluttershy keeps having nightmares lately. All of her fears all in one dream that happens over and over again. She feels she can't face her fears head on in the dreams, she wishes to have more happier dreams for once. However her closest friend arrives to comfort her and give her a very special gift that will help her have sweet dreams from now on and help her face her fears.


Comfort From A Music Box

 **A/N This takes place during season 5 after Make New Friends But Keep Discord and Do Princesses Dream Of Magic Sheep? And this is my first short story and first Fluttercord fanfic.**

It was a beautiful night in Ponyville. The work of Luna was beautiful as usual as she raised the moon and stars. Everypony in Ponyville were setting off for bed after a great day. Sweetie Belle was tucked in by Rarity in her room at her boutique and she went to bed soon after. Apple Bloom and Applejack told each other stories in their room at Sweet Apple Acres. Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich played sweet music to the Cake twins at Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash had Scootaloo for a sleepover in her Cloud house. Twilight and Spike read the Power Ponies comic together and played games with shadows.

But one pony wasn't heading for bed as of yet but her animals did. That pony was Fluttershy. She was in her bedroom looking out of her window. She looked at the night sky, feeling a little sad, her eyes were wide and little tears started to form. She didn't had any sweet dreams lately, in fact these dreams were nightmares made from her fears of dragons, monsters and other things that happened in the past. She sighed deeply.

"I wish I could have a good night's sleep for once, but these nightmares are happening over and over again. Twilight and the others have told me to try to think of happier things, even Princess Luna told me I have to try and face my fears and let go of my past in my nightmares like she did with the Tantabus." She started to cry and put her head in her hooves. "But I...I just can't." She wept softly, thinking that she would encounter them again.

Then she felt something touching her mane, so softly and soothingly, then a familiar voice spoke to her.

"There, there Fluttershy, I am here now."

Fluttershy looked up and her sadness turned into a little smile when she saw who it was. It was her closest friend, the draconequus Discord, the reformed Lord of Chaos. They had more quality time together having their little tea parties and with their friends they went to the Grand Galloping Gala where Discord learned he can make more friends when he first met Tree Hugger and Pinkie's sister Maud.

"Discord, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Discord replied with a smile. "I heard you crying from my home, and in my dreams. Princess Luna told me that you had some nightmares of your own lately."

"Oh...right." Fluttershy said softly, her ears drooping and looking disheartened. She walked towards her bed and sat down.

Discord looked a little worried about his friend and went to join her. He conjured up a candle and put it on her bedside cabinet next to her bed, and lit it with a click of his eagle talon fingers. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Fluttershy leaned her head into his chest.

"Why don't you tell me about your nightmares, what happened within them?" He asked in a kind and calm voice. Fluttershy took a deep breath and started to explain about them whilst trying not to cry.

"Oh Discord. With everything that I encountered and everything that happened to me in the past, I just wanted to get away from them or even facing them head on. The dragon that I told to leave Equestria, monsters, ponies staring at me, every single one of those fears. All of them appear in one dream, and every night, it happens over and over again." She started to tear up a little. "I just wish that I had good dreams for once...and...I don't want anything like that happen to me in the future, I just don't know what to do." She cried softly and hugged Discord tightly.

Discord felt sorry for her. He didn't want to see his closest friend feeling like this. He smiled warmly and gently stroked her mane. "Ssshhhh, now, now. Don't cry. My dear sweet Fluttershy." He kissed her on the forehead. "It's ok to be scared. I know that we try to have sweet dreams in our lives, including me, and it does take time. I had similar dreams once, when I was young and after the whole Tirek incident, I thought I wasn't going to find a way to face them head on. But something made me have the courage to face my fears just like when you and the girls helped Luna face her fears. I know you have the courage to face your own fears. I think I have something that might help you too."

He clicked his lions paw and made something appear next to the candle. Fluttershy looked round and her eyes gazed in wonder as Discord conjured up a music box. It had a yellow ballerina Pegasus that looked very familiar indeed.

"That looks like me," she said quietly.

Discord nodded. "Yes, why don't we get into bed and play it? The music from it will help you have sweet dreams just like I did."

Fluttershy smiled and she got into her bed. Discord winded up the key and the beautiful music started to play. Fluttershy smiled as she saw the ballerina spin round and round in motion. She turned to Discord who sat down in front of her.

"Oh Discord, this is the nicest thing any pony has ever done for me. Thank you so much." She hugged him close and he hugged her back.

"Anything to do for my closest friend." He said. Then he did something that Fluttershy was surprised about. He leant forward and gave her a heartwarming kiss. Fluttershy returned the kiss to him. It was soft, gentle and comforting along with the music. Both of them felt the warmth in their hearts and how close their friendship was.

Then Fluttershy asked him, "Could you stay with me for the night?" Discord was surprised. It was a long time since he stayed at her cottage when he was reformed and made his own home in his own dimension.

He said warmly, "Of course." He got into the bed and wrapped himself around Fluttershy like a dragon guarding his own treasure. "And don't worry, I will be there in your dreams with you." Fluttershy beamed with happiness after what Discord had done for her.

Finally she said with a yawn, "Thank you, Discord." And with that she settled down to sleep, nuzzling against him. Discord smiled, and nuzzled Fluttershy back as he settled down to sleep. The music played on through the night. Outside her cottage Luna was hovering in the air and smiled at the two friends.

"Well done Discord," she said in a satisfying tone. "Guard and protect Fluttershy in her dreams, and I will help you along the way. I'm glad that I have trained you for this." And with that she flew towards Canterlot after a hard nights working, helping everypony have sweet dreams.


End file.
